FAIRYTALE:The Wild Love
by lekhnu-padhnu-sunnu
Summary: Warning: You might get bored out of it or gain massive headache of confusion (You have been warned). There was a world where every magical and non-magical beings lived with peace. But all things has its' end, the begining of that end had started from the forbidden love that was going to change everything. INCLUDES: OOC-ness and AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Soul Eater".

 _ **Warning: You might get bored out of it or gain massive headache of confusion (You have been warned).**_

 **Chapter-1**

" **The warriors** **"**

 **There was a world where every magical and non-magical beings lived with peace. There was a balance within the world. And to keep this world balanced there was a group of keeper who stopped the imposters trying to destroy the tranquility of their world.**

 **The names of these groups of people were called 'Pritbor' and 'Aahmas'. The pritbor was the group of fighters who generally fights with all kinds of weapon and hand to hand combat in the battle against enemy. As for the aahmas they dealt with every kind of magic and magical being. They were ying to yang for each other.**

 **The leader of the pritbor was called Artaxes Aridaios. He was a passionate man who was known for bavery and great intellectuality on the battle strategy. He was a handsome man who had a dark hair as the colour of the sky in a night. His eyes seems to be light amber; like the sun shines in the clear day. He had this control in his feature that showed the superiority and asked for attention and respect. He was the man of few words, but the words that had came from him were all inspiring and encouraging. He was the great warrior and protecter of his people.**

 **As respectable he was, he could be little stubborn towards the leader of the aahmas who was called Schent Katesch. She was exceptionally beautiful, though nobody had seen her face some people mentioned it that; she had a hair like of the sun rays, and the skin soft and pale as the moon. She was like a goddess; very patient and mysterious. She was known for her kindness and golden heart. She had treated everybody equally and respected them. She was one of the most powerful magical being who used her power to support and defend the people.**

 **And with the help of them everything was good. But all things has its' end, the begining of that end had started from the forbidden love that was going to change everything.**

...

"That is cool and all, but why do we have to listen to some folklore to complete this mission? It's not like the story helps anyway. So, quiet wasting our time! Old man" said a white hair boy as irritation cleary shown in his blood red eyes.

"Shss- quite, Soul! We are trying to get as many information as we could find, and if this story can say anything about dissappering and reappering creepy mansion, then we have to listen this folklore." said a dirty blonde hair girl who was rubbing her forehead in annoyed manner keeping her last straw of patient towards her so called partner.

"But Maka, this old man has been repeating the same line of the story again and again like a broken recorder! I'm telling you, Maka. Lets get out from here, we have enough of the information for the day."said Soul trying to get out from sewer like a place where you can find people dealing with shady business.

"Fine~~lets go. Beside, I'm getting headache from your nagging." complied Maka. She really needs to find aspirin, if she wants to continue this mission with her PMS-ing partner.

They walked out from the dark alley which was the lead way towards that sewer like place. After they arrived at the main road, they took their ride back to the hotel.

-after half an hour-

The room was not much fancy to look at. It looked like second hand being used and poorly put together third grade of a palce. But it has woking heater/ac, bathroom to freshen-up and two beds to rest. It is actually quite nice place compared to the night before they had stopped at, which was resting on the branch of tree. As if you can call that a place to rest, who has comfortable sleep resting on the branch of a tree?! Oh wait~! that guy who runs through forest and hills to show his manly way to live, on t.v shows. Death, she hate it when men try to do unreasonable things! When you could have stayed home perfectly! Maybe done some chores and read brilliant books with the tea for refeshment. Ah~ that would have been so nice, if it wasn't for this mission she would have been doing that, not imagining about it. Death, she needs that aspirin right now!

"Quite whimpering. You look pathetic." Soul said with deadpan face who seems to have taken shower to wash away the filth from the day.

"I feel pathetic. Actually, my whole body feel like mass of patheticness."said Maka unenergeticlly who was laying on the bed; like a dead raccoon on the road.

"Seriously Maka, if you were that tired then you should have just taken a rest for the day. It's not like we were going to finish this mission any time sooner." Soul said with a worry in his voice.

At this Maka slightly turned her head at the door of bathroom where Soul is standing and tried to glare as much as she can muster her energy in that. Soul shook his head and walk closer to the bed where she was resting.

"Come on Maka, sit up. I'll give you the aspirin that you need oh-so desperately to wake your body, and take a shower cause you stink! bookworm" he said fondly taking out the aspirin from their lagauge/bag. Since they were costantly on mission, they had packed pre-planned first aid box for them in emergency, which are required in this kind of situation. After all they are grown-up now, right? He mean, if you can call 16 going 17 yrs a grown-up then yeh-! they are pretty much responsible grown-up who has mission to finish. And they are no where near on getting a clue on what is this mission about? Death, help them. They are at their limit.

After taking the bottle of water from the table and swallowing down the aspirin. Maka slowly got up from the bed and made bee line to the bathroom. Soul trying to rest his tired body, he lay down on the next bed beside Makas' bed. He closed his eyes and dozed off in the dreamless sleep within a minute.

The bath had been blessing on Makas' body. She had thought of taking quick shower but the plenty of hot water had changed her mind, guess she got Soul to thank for. If he had taken a bath instead for a quick shower, she would have never got a chance to soak her aching body in the hot relaxing water. Doesn't she got a such a caring partner who sometimes drive her mad? Ah~ the glory of being partner with famous and cool death sythe.

She was met with a adorable sight of her partner sleeping like a baby without a care in the world. Um- she definately got used to the idea of Soul getting his sleep anywhere and anytime no matter what's the situation? But she always has been amazed by Soul without the gaurd of cool face, sleeping carelessly infront of her.

"Take a picture, Maka. It'll last long." Soul said with his eyes closed. At this Maka who was standing near Souls' bed jumped back startled and made squeaking sound from her mouth.

Soul sneeker at the sound Maka had made. It was so easy to scare Maka with his childish antics, it's actually fun to watch but alas he is tired and he needs his sleep before they continue their mission.

"Well, don't just stand there, pigtails. You gonna catch cold. Come here." said Soul slightly opening his eyes and lifting his left hand in the air to Maka, sliently telling her take his hand.

"You are the one who startled me, if you had just stopped pretending to sleep then I would not have been surprised. And stop calling me Pigtails! it has been years that I have grown out from that hairstyle." accused Maka trying to sound annoyed, but still taking the hand of Soul which had been eagerly waiting for her touch.

"Yeah~yeah~whatever. Though your hairstyle isn't only thing which you have grown out of." said Soul, last part in small voice, this cause Maka to slap his arm. Man, puberty has been good to her! Finally showing the womanly feature of her, it's not like he is saying she hadn't great body before. It's just that he prefer her curvey body now more than when she used to have atheletic body.

"Soul! You are getting perveted day by day! If this goes on any furthur, I have to introduce you with your dear old friend , my book to your head!" said Maka with slight anger and embaressment in her voice.

"well I'm telling the truth, you know. It has nothing perverted in it." Soul said cooly, not even flinching with the threat of Makas' book. It eventually happened; the fear of getting beaten by the book had subsided the day when they moved their relationship platonic to romantic. Yeah- it was cool day to remember.

Remembering that day had made him remind, that Maka was so close to him and he got this opportunity to kiss her. Oh how much he liked to taste that plump lips? She has no idea how crazy he will get, if he doesn't have taste of it, like right now!

"Soul! Still! you don't have to say aloud. You—Soul, Are you lis-!" Makas' voice was cut out by the hands of Soul bringing her down in his tight embrace. And giving her full make-out session.

Death, she taste so good. If he hadn't had to take a breath he would have stayed like that forever. Damn it! Good things end damn fast. It's not like he couldn't hold his breath for more then a minute, he can. Trust him, he hadn't own shark teeth name just by its' appearence. If he was said to hold his breath, he could hold for half an hour. It's just that Makas' face is getting the colour of little unhealthy red, so he let her lips go with one last loving kiss.

Maka was having dizziness from their make-out, or is it lack of oxygen in the brain? Anyway one of the best make-out ever. She pouted still red in face which are turning pink now, "You got to stop doing that, Soul." said Maka, now light pink visible on her cheeks.

"Stop what? You liked it, don't lie. I can see it in your face. Beside I'm dead tired and you won't stop talking, so I didn't have a choice." Soul said with the loving smile on his face closing his eyes.

Maka still in his embrace, "You are the lier, here. Huff~ if you have just told me that you were tired, I would have stopped talking. Anyway you are the one who startled me." she said pinching his right cheek.

"Makaaa~~ stop pulling my cheek. It's annoying!" said Soul trying to catch her index finger and thumb with his teeth.

After getting on mini battle of catching finger with his teeth and said finger getting out of his mouth, they settle for snuggling. It was long day for them, so they didn't have to wait long for sleep to come.

...outside of the hotel...

" **Isn't it lovely to see young love? Achkh...it so sickining sweet that, it is making me puke!" said the person in dark cloak.**

" **You shouldn't have come here to watch them then, if it upsets your stomach go back to temple. You might give me some flue." said another person in red cloak, mockery present in the voice.**

" **What did you say? You piece of shit!" said the person in the dark cloak with dead seriousness.**

" **If you have not heard me in first place then, I think you need to check your ears. Who knows, you might have gone deaf with your sickness." the person in red cloak said with no real worry in his voice, just full of sarcasm.**

 **It was so fast in lightening speed that, the dark cloak person had attacked the red cloak person who had blocked the attack with ease, like the red cloak person had been expecting the outcome of there fight.**

" **What are you two idiots doing, here? You were suppose to patrolling around. Not fighting!" said the person in silver robe strictly, which looked like the clothes of priest.**

" **Ah~ high priest. Forgive my friend and I here for our undiscipline-ness." said the person polietly who was in red cloak with smile in his face.**

 **Where as the person in dark cloak just put his head down in shame, "It won't happen again, high priest." said him.**

" **It better not. And you didn't answer my first question." said the high priest in sharp voice with no-nonesense.**

 **They both flinched at the voice. Though the red cloak mans' voice didn't waver, he didn't seem to have confident in his voice like before, "High priest, We have followed the one who had been asking for the temple. It seems that the boy can turn into weapon and the girl has the soul with wings."**

 **At this the high priest eyes narrowed, "Are you sure about it? That the girl has winged soul?"**

" **Yes, we are. High priest." said the dark cloak man.**

" **Hmm...don't let them out of your sight. And report back to the temple."ordered the high priest.**

" **As you wish, High priest." said both of the men in the cloaks.**

 _To be continued..._

Lekhnu-Padhnu-Sunnu


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Soul Eater".

...

 **Chapter-2**

" **The warriors II** **"**

Waking up in the morning was very cool for Soul as he was always waken up in the presence of Maka in his embrace. But today waking of with his dear girlfriend in his embrace was not cool, because when he opened his eyes, the first thing he could see was an angelic face of his soulmate which was a good start for early morning. Then clearing a remaining sleepy-ness from his eyes, he was blessesd or in this case cursed by a sight of a blondie and red hair strangers siiting in the chair infront of their bed and sipping a coffee comfortably, like they were having brunch in the british garden. Talking about the wheather, gossiping about cute boys, bitching about their friends, yeah- like that kind of scene which are commonly found in soap-opera.

This of course made Soul blood boil and little creeped out. Every normal human being will be creeped out seeing two strangers in their hotel room. It's normal reaction to the human behaviour, and he reacted like any normal human being would; by shouting at a top of his lungs and scaring crap out of his girlfriend awake in the beautiful morning.

" **WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARE YOU HERE TO FUCKING ATTACK US?! CAUSE IF YOU ARE! THIS DAY WON'T BE YOUR FUCKING LUKY DAY! I'M GONNA FUCKING CHOP YOU AND MAKE YOU REGRATE THAT YOU DARE TO STEP IN THIS ROOM!** " said Soul with rage, fire in his eyes, steam coming out from his nose and ready to kill with his trusty blade which was his arm second ago.

" **I'M GONNA MURDER YOU BITCHES! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, YOU-ackh~** " unfortunately he was brutely cut off by his old friend, behold the great novel of thriller which was read by non-other then his angelic girlfriend, Maka Albarn.

"What the hell, Maka? You should be throwing your book of a missile to these bozos! Not your protecter!" demanded Soul who was still fuming.

Maka rubbing her eyes said, "Soul, stop shouting early in the morning. You could have just said that in normal voice. You are freaking like a old lady-" before she could finish what she was going to tell Soul, she was interrupted by red hair.

"Yeah, kid listen to your mate. You sound like bitch in morning." said red hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME GINGER?" fumed Soul and at this the ginger eyes twitched in irritation for the name that was given by him.

But before the ginger could give his reply he was interrupted by blonde hair, "Now-now we are all civil here, no need of a fight. Am i right, Gin-ger?" said the blond hair with a smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME BLONDIE?! You'll fucking regret that you ever said THAT to me!" eyes blazing with fire said the ginger, shaking the blondie by color of his shirt. "And you white hair shark face of a freak! You will ever regret calling me by that disgusting name!"said the ginger pointing accusing finger at Soul.

Soul was insulted by this and he was going to give that shit of Ginger his piece of a mind, when all of a sudden the three of them were plumpled by the giant mother of dictionary.

There could be heard of diferent response to pain from each of them "What the fuck?", "Aah my head-it's swollen", "wah~moon~" at the last response everybody looked at the blondie who was busy, poking at the swollen mass on the head of the ginger.

The ginger swatted the blondie hand from the swollen mass growing on the head, "Cut it out, You idiot!" whimpered the ginger holding tears at the brim of the eyes.

All of them were quite, taking a deep breath Maka said, "Now that I have got everyones attention could you please tell me what is going on-"

"These fucking stranger-" Soul was silenced more like knocked out by his old friend.

"As I was saying when Soul rudely interrupted me, what is going on here and who are you two? What are you two doing here in our room? Are you some kind of fetish pervert? If you are I'm going to call cops on you or better I'm going to beat the answer out of you two." said Maka sugary sweetly with all that scary-blackish-ora coming out from her which says behold-your-death-is-here-there-is-no-escape.

"No need for that, Lady Maka. We are here as your acquaintance." said the blond hair trying to sound like not scared.

"Acquaintance? For what? And not to be rude but I do not think I have met you two, ever in my life." said Maka suspiciously.

"You don't have to think for knowing these idiots, Maka. We haven't met them yet. Otherwise I would have recognised their ugly hair anywhere!" said Soul matter of factly from recovering his recent head injury.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude, you shark face! Beside we are only here to show you around and help you kids in your mission." said the red hair haughtily still nursing the swollen mass on the head

"Yes, as my friend told you. We are here to help you in this mission. So why don't we all clam down and have a talk about it." said the blonde hair.

"Ok, we can have a talk, but first tell us how did you two get in the room?" questioned Maka and Soul sharply eyed them both.

"Well, we asked about your room at the reception and requested them if it could be possible that we can get in your room without any disturbance. And wow-laah we are here~" said the blonde hair childishly which made three of them sweat-drop.

"We showed them that we were from DC in strict business on Lord Deaths' order." explained the red hair.

After being explained about this Maka and Soul threw them out of their room and got ready for the day. They all had enough of the drama so they headed for small cafe to have late breakfast/ early lunch.

"So, tell me what are you guys going to help us with this mission." asked Maka.

"We do not know, Lord Death just gave us oder to come and help you. But for what and where he didn't tell us." said the blonde hair with straight face and the red hair just sipped the coffee like no care in the world.

"At least tell us your name. So we don't have you call two as stranger working in this mission or would you prefer us calling you two, blondie and ginger." said Soul cooly with smirk on his face.

"ah- sorry for delay. Well, I'm Ales Elmo. Nice meeting you the Death Sythe Soul Eater Evans and Lady Maka Albarn." introduced the blonde hair man with smile.

"Remo Thad" named the red hair man with bored face, sliently cursing at Soul.

"I guess you know us very well." said Maka sheepishly.

"Of course, you are the one of the youngest sucessfull couple of meister and weapon in the world."said Ales excitedly with twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh- this is all nice but lets not get side-track. We are here for the mission. So what do you know about the mission beside knowing nothing about it?" said Soul with dead-pan face.

At Soul annoucing this Ales immediately turned as a serious business like, "Hmm lets see. We know that this mansion is supposely about the ancient temple,...disappeared in couple of thousand years ago...still found some of worshipper but more like a cult group now... ohhhhh~~ here is something that could help us!" said Ales taking out information tab out of nowhere which surprised Soul and Maka except Remo.

Everyone came close as they start to read the information which more looked like story;

 **The temple of moon was gaurded by the warrior who loved the goddess more than his life. But the followers of the goddess were against it, they thought such a fickle emotion will impure the goddess, so they killed the warrior on blood red moon which angered the goddess. And crused them all with enternal death. She felt hurt and betryaled by her own people that see vanished the temple and entraped the body of her lover so she could always be with him.**

 **It is said that in every blood moon the temple reappears and the voice of the goddess could be heard for her lover to come to her.**

 **She cries all night and shout the name of the warrior,her lover, soulmate to take her with him.**

 **All she want...is to be with him. She could not even meet his spirit because her soulmate was damned in hell and it is gaurded by the death. So she scrons death for keeping her apart from her other half. She scrons them all for her suffering but alas it is only for one blood moon.**

After a reading this there was a silence for a minute...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, that was the-crappiest story I have ever read." said Soul matter of factly with dead-pan face.

At this the three of others replied could be heard, who were all found to be sobbing. "Soul~! *sob* how could you *sob* say such a heartless *sob* thing? *sob*" said Maka crying her eyes out.

"I knew you are heartless monster, shark face!" said Remo with nose full of snot and crying out pointing the index finger at Soul accusingly.

"Why-Why Soul kun WHY? Why would you say that? It is like saying little kid, that there is no real santa!*whimper* I had always looked up to you, but now all you seems to be is bishonen from some shojo manga, who breaks every girls' fragile heart!" cried out Ales from his hoarse voice which was the result of crying like a baby.

"Sheesh~ You guys get a grip of yourself. You are making a scene, here!" said Soul sweatting a bullet.

"You shark face who looks like bishonen! Take that back!" said surprisingly or not so surprisingly by Maka who jumped at Soul to attack him.

"Death-WOMAN, ok OK I TAKE IT BACK. IT'S NOT CRAPPIEST STORY THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD. NOW STOP PULLING MY CHEEKS! IT'S STARTING TO HURT! SHE-HULK!" cried out Soul, after letting him go with one last tug on his redded cheeks. Maka gave thumb-up to her fellow supporter who smiled at her proudly. "So not cool, cruel woman."whispered Soul rubbing his abused cheeks.

After settling down from their "discussion". They gather other information from Ales and Remo seperated from them, so they could find the temple of moon.

...

" **heh- You are so cruel, you know that? Playing dirty tricks like that on them" said the red cloak man slyly.**

" **hn, don' tell me you didn't like them. I thought you were always up for a game" said the dark cloak man.**

" **True-true, I like them but messing up the stories like that...it is not good for you. They always find the truth no matter how you try to twist it" said the red cloak man fondly.**

" **We will see about that, PRITBOR" said the dark cloak man with menace.**

 **At this the red cloak man just turned away from the dark cloak man giving him dangerous glare.**

 _To be continued..._

Lekhnu-Padhnu-Sunnu


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Soul Eater"

It was never mention in anime/manga the birth date of either Maka Albarn or Soul 'Eater' Evans, that is why in this story the given date of their birth dates are fake.

(If you do not like their birth dates then I'm sorry for that. But I can not change it, because it has already been done.)

...

 **Chapter-3**

" **The lost world** **"**

It was hot day for the autumn season, and it was probably making our two protagonist very irritated of said weather. It was season of fall their should be windy day, not as hot as summer.

They tried to find this temple of moon which is impossible to locate. They searched in the library for any missing information in history section of the town, but all they got was the same story of warrior being killed and goddess being vengeful. It was afternoon by then, when they decided to take a rest for few minute and fill their hunger with food. Because lets be honest, you can not work hard in empty stomach, it is a universal truth.

In the corner of alley was sidewalk cafe, seeing this Soul told Maka to order some food for them while he finished his business and after telling that, he made a beeline to the rest-room of the sidewalk cafe. While Soul was finishing his "business" Maka ordered the food and refreshing beverage.

After finishing his "business", Soul sat at the next chair beside the chair where Maka was sitting. The food and beverage arrived at their table and they started to eat their food and have small talk.

"Maka *nom* it's *nom* almost *nom~nom* time." said Soul with his mouthful chomping down the burger.

"Ack- Soul, don't talk while you have food in your mouth!"scolded Maka, "And what are you talking about?" questioned Maka.

Soul gulped down his food and wiping his lips said, "I'm talking about; up coming celebration, you know...your birthday. Tch- Maka you shouldn't really forget about the date of your birthday. What would your old man say if he knew you forgot your own birthday?"

"Really Soul, in the middle of mission you have the time to talk about celebration? And I don't care what papa would say about it? All I know is there is plenty of time left to even think about celebrating my birthday." said Maka with no big deal of an expression.

"Are you serious Maka? It is only two weeks left to for your birthday. I'm ok with how you are cool about it. But if you think we got time to celebrate your birthday with our friends back home, then say goodbye to that plan because of how slow this mission is going, I bet you, we won't make it back in time at home for the celebration. Heck-! we don't even know where to start to complete this mission. We might as well give up in this shitty mission and report back to lord Death. Beside there isn't any suspicious thing happening in this town, look how peaceful people live here. All we have done is touring and asking." said Soul with frown in his face.,

"Soul, you know you can't judge by its appearance. And we can't abandon this mission, we are the seniors and professional now not some rookie in first mission!" reminded Maka with narrowed eyes.

"huff- fine if you gonna use professional card on me then fine." said Soul with defeated voice who played with his food. He was like this when he can't win against Maka with all her professionalism rules.

Seeing this Maka pout it out and said, "Soul if you really want to celebrate my birthday back home then we can work something out."

"really~ Maka , we will abort this boring mission and go back home-" said Soul in excitement

Maka interrupted Soul in his excitement, "Wow~ slow down there Soul, I never said about aborting this mission. I said we would work something about it. I don't know why are you being so pushy about celebrating my birthday." At the last sentence of Maka, Soul sweat-dropped. "Soul, are you hiding something from me? Is that why you are asking to abandon this mission?" questioned Maka suspiciously.

Soul got his face controlled and said lovingly without giving anything suspicious, "Listen Maka, I'm just trying to be good boyfriend. I want my girl to feel special on her special day. And all of our friends wants to celebrate it together. That's why I was forcing you to leave this mission and get back to home. If you think we must complete this mission, then I won't bug you about it. I'm cool being here with you, it doesn't matter where ever we are, I don't need anything when I have you by my side."

Now Maka felt guilty about berating and doubting Soul who just thinking about her. She was being bitchy about this mission and she don't want to mess their relation because of this problematic/irritating/headache of a mission. So she did what every female population do when they are drunk in love, "I'm sorry Soul, I didn't mean to doubt you. I...I think I'm just exhausted by this mission. You know what, if we couldn't find anything with the help of Ales and Remo within this week. We will go back home, we might give up if this is all bogus case." said Maka with soft eyes grasping Soul hand.

What a treat? She is going to consider about it. Now all Soul had to do is pray that they would not find anything around this town within a week and then they are good to go. "I understand Maka, lets take a break for today. You seem very tired." said Soul with smile, rubbing circles with his thumb on the hand of Maka.

"Umm~ yeah lets go back to the room." said Maka.

They paid their bill for food and went straight to their hotel room.

...At the hotel room...

They were both tired from the ride back to their room, so they just entered the room and slumped on the bed. Maka was in the arms of Soul and both of them were going to take a quick nap when the sound of amazed voice forced their eyes open.

"My~my, young love sure dares to show their love around public." Said the amazed voice

"heh- what are you doing you two? At least do these things in private. There is guest here." said annoyed voice

Soul prayed that it wasn't the two idiots from this morning, they have already spoiled his day by showing there ugly face this morning, now they're going to spoil there evening too! That's fucked up, oh he was pissed but before he could say anything Maka brutely got up from his warm circle of the loving arms and stared at those two unfortunate bozos with murderous glare.

"You two have exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself, that why and how are you two standing in this room without us letting you in?" questioned Maka with malicious voice.

Remo not getting the vibe of malice in Maka voice said haughtily, "You should know that smarty pant, we explained it to you two this morn-" before he could even finish his sentence he was plumped by mother of dictionary.

"Cheh- welcome to the world of pain. Ginger" whispered Soul to the body of passed out Remo.

Ales was turning white seeing his friend unconscious on the ground drowning on his own blood. He knew Maka was known for her famous "Maka-chop", but seeing and feeling it first hand effect from Lady Maka was scaring him shit-less.

"Time is ticking-!" sharply said Maka.

"Uh- Lady Maka we were here because we found a clue regarding this mission." said Ales without any delay, fearing for his life.

"Oh then you could have just informed us about it like a normal people do; waiting for us at the outside of the room. Not waiting inside of the room like some kind of pervert!" shouted Maka.

"But lady Maka we could not do that, we were followed by someone or something." said Ales hurriedly. At this Maka calmed down and nodded at him to continue, "When Remo and I separated our way from you two, we went to the old church of this town. We had a talk with the pastor of the church. He didn't have any information about it but he was kind enough to let us use the library of the church." informed Ales.

"So what did you found?" asked Soul.

"Nothing much," at Ales reply Soul and Maka looked defeated.

"But a kind nun gave us this book. It's seems that this book has the history of this town,at least that is what she said to us any way." said Ales going through flashback.

"That is really helpful, Ales. But that does not explain why you two were in the room before we even arrived here?" asked Maka.

"oh I'm getting there Lady Maka. After we were given the book this weird looking guy came and called the polite nun. Before she went, she told us to return the book after finishing reading it. We were coming back to the hotel when suddenly we felt the eyes on us. That who ever was watching us, did not want us to escape from its raider. It felt like it want to prey on our soul. What can I say lady Maka, the feeling was nerve chilling. So we took the top way and got in your room by the window. By the way you need to tell the hotel staff that the window is broke, but it sure gave us easy way to come in." said Ales satisfied with his explaination.

Before anybody can even blink, there was the sound of *thud* and there behold another victim of Maka-chop. "That does not give you the right to break in."scolded Maka to Ales who was holding his head and there all could see a plump of mass on his head.

"I'm sorry lady Maka. We won't break in next time."whimpered Ales with tears at the brim of his eyes.

"You better not."warned Maka.

The bloody mass of a body moved from the floor and stared around in confusion. "Wha...what happened? Where am I?" at the Remo confused question Ales jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

Ales with water-fall of tears coming out of his eyes said, "Oh~~My dear friend welcome to the life~*sob*~I was so worried about you~*sob*~I thought *sob* you were dead*sob* and I have to bury *sob* you in some dark *sob* forest to *sob* save Lady Maka *sob* from being accused *sob* of your murder."

"why does it remind me of someone very similar?eh..papa..no no no Maka think happy thoughts not of your pervert of papa!"whispered Maka to herself rubbing her forehead to get rid of a headache. Ales was hugging Remo with all his bubbling emotion.

"What the FUCK?! Let me go you, molester! Get your face away from me!" cried out Remo who looked white as a ghost because of blood loss tried to get Ales off from his body.

Soul getting used to seeing bizarre drama like this interrupted them without any surprise, " **SHUT UP!** " everyone in the room were silent and turned their heads towards Soul.

"Now that I have got every ones attention, it's time to deal with this book that you two have brought it. So lets read this book and be done with this shitty mission." suggested Soul.

Maka rubbing her forehead agreed with Soul, "Yes, let us read this book and find out the mystery behind the temple of moon." said Maka.

"Remo, the book."said Ales with serious face and Remo took out the book from thin air like magic.

"How did you do that?" asked Maka surprised and Soul just watched them.

"Witches aren't only one to do tricks, you know." said Remo coolly.

"Are we ready?"asked Ales to them, which got him nod from all of them.

The book was hard covered. Even though it looked old, it can be seen that it was taken well cared. Inside the book the title was shown to be handwritten.

 _ **-THE LOST WORLD-**_

 _ **It is said that what one wants can not be given and what one do not want is always offered.**_

The four of them started to read the book but it seems the book is not about history of the town. But about something else...

 **...**

 **In the top of a building you could see the two men, while the dark cloak sitting on the edge and the red cloak watching at the night sky.**

" **The storm is coming" said the red cloak man.**

" **No kidding, smarty pant" said the dark cloak man with dripping sarcasm.**

 **At this the red cloak man just laughed which made the dark cloak man look at him in surprise.**

" **That's new, you being all giddy creeps me out. Stop it" said the dark cloak man in annoyance.**

" **You know, he liked the storm. He said something about sky blessing him with victory hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahha...it still cracks me up hahahhaa.." said the red cloak man still laughing out loud and trying to hold his laughter but failing miserably.**

" **Well it was the truth. He was blessed by the sky and every fight he fought in the battle field in the storm got him out victorious" said the person coming out of the dark corner of the building top.**

" **My lady Nefertiti, glad to see you in this fine weather. What made you visit us with your beauty?" said the red cloak man this time successful at stopping his laughter.**

" **Don't be stranger Ace, we have come far from being formal. At least you can drop the honorific" said Nefertiti.**

 **They were staring at each other silently watching and waiting for their first move.**

" **OH MY GOD! Stop staring at each other! The surrounding reaks of sexual tension. You two go fuck in the corner or something, on second thought don't fuck in the corner! Just get a room, you two!" said the dark cloak man making a gagging face.**

" **oh don't be a baby, Khai. Live it a little, and don't use such vulgar words in-front of lady" said Ace with smile.**

" **Huh? Where is the lady you are talking about I don't see one? Hey Nefe, do you see any lady around here?" asked Khai**

 **There could be seen nerve twitching on the side of the head of Nefertiti, "I'm the lady he is talking about! Bald head idiot!" shouted Nefertiti**

 **At the shouting of being called bald, Khai too shouted, "Who you calling bald?! bitch!"**

 **Nefertiti got angry being called name, so she zapped her finger and electric bolt came out to attack Khai. He jumped out of the way and the missed it by millimeter. There could be seen big hole and smoke coming out from the floor.**

" **wah~ Khai so much for trying to stop the fight between us. It seems you are the one who is on sexual tension for starting out the fight-" Ace was interrupted in his sentence when he was attack by another bolt of light which he blocked by his hand. "It tickles~" whispered Ace. His hands were covered by black ash and smoke was coming out from them.**

" **Shut the fuck up, princess Rapunzel and help me out to stop this bitch!" cried out Khai.**

" **Language Khai, language!" scolded Ace but helping him in stopping angry Nefertiti.**

" **well suck it up! Not even staying with you for centuries made me learn manners, so what makes you think I will give a fuck about mannerism right now in this fucking situation!" shouted Khai anger in his voice.**

 **Ace attacked Nefertiti with kick and punch which she blocked it with out a sweat and threw lightening bolt at him. Then Khai came from behind and tried to hold her but he was thrown by her.**

 **Both of the males were bloodied and still standing at the ground. The sky thundered at their fight, like it was enjoying the show.**

" **hehehaaha,... you bloody hell, son of a bitch. Though you are still not here, you dare to order me!" Ace growled back at the sky.**

 **The lightening and thundering was getting loud giving the malice sound to the fight, "hey-hey Ace don't lose your mind now. There is a fight going over here!" shouted Khai.**

 **He looks at Khai with emotionless eyes which are deep blue turning purplish, "shit just got real, Khai. He thinks I can't defeat this little pussy, ah~ what a bothersome." said Ace with deadpan face cracking his neck.**

 **Khai knew one thing that was very important, when Ace used this emotionless voice and slang. The fight gets serious like no coming out alive from it. He will destroy every one who stands in his path which means he will kill Nefertiti. Not good- he needs to stop this before Ace gets deep in his madness.**

 **He tried to talk out Nefertiti from the fight, "look Nefe we give up, ok! just get the fuck out of here. Befor-" he was interrupted by the cling of swords. Khai eyes were wide open with horror. There in-front of his eyes was the man who was holding the twin swords of darkness, it had the color of deep black like the black-hole that sucks-up everything in its way.**

" **Listen kid, if you trying to warn that pussy off, then you better shut your fucking mouth. Today I want to show him that he has no control over me. To prove him wrong I will bath my swords with the blood of AAHMAS!" with that said Ace full on attacked Nefertiti.**

 **Nefertiti** **got her hands in fighting position which was glowing and little electric sparks can be seen coming out of it, "Bring it on! Pritbor, I'm going to make sure that you suffer in great pain!" cried out Nefertiti.**

 **Khai could not do anything but watch in horror. Where the fuck is high priest when you need one? He could not watch them fight meaning-less fight like this, so he did what every desperate fools do in this situation; he stopped them with his very own body as a sheild from each other deadly attacks...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nafertiti right hand was comming out from Khai body and Ace twin blade was stabbed through his chest and shoulder. When Khai threw himself middle of them, the two of the fighters were so shocked that they couldn't stop their attack in last second, which was meant for each other.**

" **Man- You two idiots were really trying to kill each other, weren't you?" he laughed coughing out blood.**

" **You idiot what were you thinking? Throwing your body in the middle of dangerous battle!" shouted Nefertiti still in shock.**

" **Nefe, it was because of how dangerous this meaningless fight going between you two, made me stop it" said Khai taking deep breath and coughing out more blood.**

" **Don't speak, You fool! You will only lose the blood" scolded Ace.**

" **Heh, are you two getting soft~ on me. Because if that's the cas-" he voilently coughed out more blood looking paler than before.**

" **Stop talking Idiot!"**

" **Stop talking fool!"**

 **They both shouted at the same time.**

" **Ok, in count of three we'll pull out. Ok?!" asked Nefertiti urgently to Ace**

" **Ok" Ace replied with straight face.**

" **1"**

" **2"**

" **3"**

 **They pulled out from Khai body which was going to meet the floor if it wasn't for Ace catching him in mid air.**

" **The regenerate process will start slow because of the attack. I have to heal him before he bleeds out more" suggested Nefertiti at which Ace just nodded.**

 **At this pain was to much for Khai, so he passed out during healing process.**

" **I shouldn't have attack you guys like that. I...I'm sorry" said Nefertiti with full of guilt in her face, "It's just that, this time is...not good...it just frustate me how I'm no help to anyone, all I do is create problem. And now, becausse of me Khai is injured." she admits with tearful eyes.**

" **hey Nefertiti, it is not only your fault that he got injured. I should have controled my madness. I guess he was right, once gone mad will remain always mad" said Ace in small voice with his face down hidden by his long dark brown hair.**

 **After their confession to each othe Nefertiti finished healing Khai and he was starting to wake up.**

" **ahaa-ha! My chest hurt. What the fuck happened?" asked Khai still dazed with healing.**

" **Well you did get stabbed three way. It definately will make your body hurt" Ace said sly with double meaning, which made Khai confused but at last he got the meaning.**

" **You fucking hypocrite! Now who is talking vulger here, infront of lady!" accused Khai.**

" **I thought there was not any lady here" said Ace with smirk.**

 **At this comment both of them got knocked on their head, "You idiots" said Nefertiti.**

" **What the hell was that for, Nefe?" said Khai tears around his eyes.**

" **I'm tired of baby sitting you two. Beside I need to go back to the temple. See you around you two" with that said Nefertiti vanished away from there in thin air.**

 **The rain started with llightening and thundering. "Khai, I'm sorr-" Ace was interrupted by Khai, "Yeah, keep those kind of sappy moments away from me, man. I don't want a person full of sappiness to accompany me in this long journey so don't lose your confident and witty comment, Pritbor"**

 **The comment from him made Ace smile, "Yeah, well I don't want some fool to throw himself in the fight without any back-up plan. You know that we can not die because of curse, right?" asked Ace.**

" **Exactly, that is why i did it" replied Khai.**

" **Sometimes I forget you used to be that annoying little kid who begged to go out and see fight" said Ace fondly.**

" **Yeah, I too sometimes forget that I used to be some nagging brat" said Khai remembering his past life.**

" **How much do you miss her? Khai" asked Ace.**

" **more than you're loyalty towards him" said Khai with serious face.**

" **ahahaha...that is alot. What are going to do when you finally meet her?" asked Ace with playfulness in voice.**

" **I could ask same about you" Khai counter questioned him.**

" **It is simple, either way I will take his life or he will take mine. Though, I hope he takes mine, I have lived enough to see suffering of this sinful world" said Ace with matter of fact voice without batting his eyes.**

 **...**

 **Watching this senerio made him conclude one thing that, they are finally making amends with their problems which was good for the plan.**

" **High priest, the meeting is starting in half an hour" said the girl in nun dress.**

" **Ah yes, I almost forgot about the time. Thank you for reminding me about it." said High priest.**

" **High priest, may I ask a question? If I'm not crossing the line." requested the girl.**

" **Ask away, what do you want to ask?"said High priest.**

" **Why do you let them fight when you could have easily stopped them?" asked the girl.**

" **Well you see those three of them are very special, they have helped write the history. They are the sole proof of legends. Beside they wouldn't have died because of those little harmless injury." said High priest without a big deal of a voice.**

" **If may I ask why they would not die from the fight?" curiously asked the girl.**

" **hmm- curiosity got the cat killed, you know the saying right." said High priest with authority present in his voice.**

" **I'm sorry, High priest." apologized the girl**

 **"In the future, I hope you won't ask this kind of nonsence question. And have you done what I told you to do." said High priest with sharp voice.**

 **The girl nodded her head and put her head down in respect, "Yes, High priest. I have done what you have told me, I gave them the book." said the said girl.**

" **Excellent. Now we need to hurry up for the meeting." said High priest with delightful voice.**

 _To be continued..._

Lekhnu-Padhnu-Sunnu


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own "Soul Eater".**

 **Chapter-4**

" **The Wild Love** **"**

 _The sky was clear as it could be in the night, the full moon on the night sky was the only source of light to this night. The silence of the surrounding was disturbed by the sound of swords clashing. There on the center of the ground two people were seem to be in fight. The intensity of their fighting was creating other worldly atmosphere around them._

 _The only witness to see this fight was the person standing far away from them, and watching their every move like a hawk watch out for its' prey._

" _Your highness, you seem to be losing speed. Don't tell me you are going to lose to me~~ The real fight has not even started. Come on now, concentrate."_

 _The man who has his blonde hair tied in ponytail whirled around and kicked other who dared to taunt him, "Don't get cocky. As you said the real fight hasn't even started."_

 _The man in red cloak dusted his clothes, and with a speed of light clashed his sword with the blonde hair man, "As cold as ever hmm~ what would you do with that kind of attitude around other?" this comment earned him slash of a sword which he easily blocked it._

" _Right now, you should worry about the fight not of my attitude around other." The blonde hair man replied without giving any emotion in his face and voice._

" _You know sometime I feel like I'm talking to puppet who has perfect fighting skills and void emotion. It's just so creepy. Come on, Your highness! show some emotions to this poor man. So he would not be creeped out by your empty eyes. Pretty please~~~~~~" the man in red cloak said in teasing voice while batting his eyelashes._

 _The blonde hair seems to be irritated with the act of the red cloak man, "Stop with your nonsense, Eamon."_

 _The man in red cloak who was called Eamon blocked the attack which was aim to his chest, "Careful there, Galen. It's Mrs. Aridaios' one of the favroite shirt. And trust me, you really don't want to be in trouble with her. She will scar you for life with her fury." with that said Eamon pushed away the blonde hair man called Galen._

 _The two of them were clashing, kicking, punching and successfully blocking each other attacks. It's like they were having pleasent time fighting off with each other. Though Eamon has a child with cheerful smile like expression and Galen has deadpan one, it still seem pleasant...to them._

 _Listening to their conversation; the person who was watching them sighed and jumped in middle of the attack and block them with ease._

" _What the hell?! Mads-!" shouted Eamon._

 _While Eamon was shouting to the person who stopped their fighting, Galen put away his sword and walked off._

" _Stop with your childish behavior, Eamon." The person called Mads said with deadpan voice._

" _You two are no fun! It's like I'm talking with some stone here. Hey Galen, where are you going? It's really rude to walk away when someone is talking to you!" cried out Eamon._

 _Galen still walked away from them, like he hadn't heard the accusation of Eamon on his rude manner._

 _Eamon fuming complained to Mads, "That guy really knows how to suck away good mood!"_

" _Give it a rest, Eamon. You know why he is Like this, today." said Mads_

" _I know Mads. That's why I brought him here to keep him busy." Eamon huffed out, "so... how is she? Any news on her?"_

 _Mads shook his head , "No, I don't think they are having any progress in it. They said that she was taking much time and if it goes on like that, they don't know if the two of them can make it alive."_

" _Damn it! I would have gone mad if I were in his place." Cursed out Eamon._

" _Yeah, it's hard on him. Therefore don't taunt him, he is already on edge."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **There was blood every where, darkness seem to cover them like a blanket, suffocating their breath out. The sick and fear were floating around wind, latching to the people around there. The cries of help could be heard and the madness could be seen in every ones eyes.**_

 _The person startled awoke from his bed. The sweat can be seen all over his face and body. He abruptly left his bed and ran out from his room._

 _He walked to the room next to his and opened the door. There in the room could be seen a child peacefully sleeping on the bed. He neared towards the child, carefully took the child hand in his, "Thank God, please look after my little angel. Don't let anything harm her."_

" _Dear, what are you doing here?" a soft voice from the door asked the man._

 _He turned his head and there he could see a beautiful curvy woman, her dark brown hair messy from sleep and her emerald eyes shining in the low light from the candle on her hand._

" _Did I wake you? I'm sorry." he asked her with guilt in his voice._

" _Oh no, no no It's okay. It's just I was startled when you abruptly ran out from our room." explained the beautiful woman. She slowly walk towards the bed where the child was sleeping, "How is she? Did she have nightmare?"_

 _The man just shook his head in negative. He let go of the child hand and hugged the woman. "No, I just couldn't sleep." said the man burying his face in her soft hair, later rested his head on the crook of her neck_

" _Another nightmare?...Do you want to talk about it?" asked the woman softly while rubbing his back._

 _The man again shook his head in negative. They just sat there in silence, "I'm sorry..." whispered the man._

" _Galen, how many times should I tell you that it's not our fault that what happen." scolded the woman with light voice with no real anger in it. "I just wish that you could forgive yourself."_

" _How could I Eirene? Because of me, our child has to suffer. I...I..." the man was shaking on the woman arms. She could feel wetness on her shoulder, so she tighten her arms around him._

" _Oh my Galen, please don't blame it to yourself. Even though our child has to suffer, it doesn't mean that our child couldn't be save from her suffering. Remember what the priest said?" at this the man look at Eirene._

" _But I don't want our child to be taken away." Galen said with sadness and regret in his voice._

" _I know but...we have to, if we want to save her."said Eirene while combing his blonde hair in loving manner._

 _Galen took a long breathe and with tired voice said, "I don't like this but, if she would be ready for future then I would be glad she could defend herself."_

 _Eirene kissed Galen on his cheek, "I know dear, now let us go to our room before-" she was interrupted by the tiny voice of the child._

" _Pa~...Ma~..." came tiny voice from child who look to be around 3 years old._

" _oh darling, did we wake you up? We are sorry, we just came to check on you." Eirene said rubbing the child hair affectionately._

 _The child yawned and rubbed the eyes, "nmm~ Could I sleep with you tonight?" requested the child with sleepy gaze towards the two._

 _Galen with big smile in his face compiled, "Of course, anything for my princess." With that he scoop the child and his wife in his arms and laid them in bed with big hug._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The building was huge, it seem like a castle but not one. They said its a temple. But it didn't seem to have any statue of gods or godesses. Though the place was beautiful, decorated with light and painting which seems to be other worldly. The two people can be seen walking._

 _Galen enter the temple with six years old girl. The said girl was fascinated by her surrounding and looked every where turning her tiny head around._

 _At seeing her antics he laughed, "Sweety, you will get dizzy if you turn your head that fast."_

 _The girl blushed at this and looked at her father, "the drawing on the wall looks so pretty, what are they, father?"_

" _It's a story about the place where we are going, princess." At her father reply she nodded her head._

" _Would you like to hear a story while walking?"_

" _Umm~ Yes please." She politely said nodding her head with excitement._

 _He started his story for her, "Once upon a time in the world, there live the people happily. There was no sickness in there and every one live a long life. There were two kinds of people who live there; one who had gift of nature and other who protected the nature. It was there duty to balance each other"_

" _Is there a princess, Father?" asked the little girl eagerly._

 _He fondly laughed at his daughter comment, "yes, there was a princess. A very beautiful princess"_

 _The girl squealed "than there must be a prince who saves her from evil and take her away and they live happily ever after"_

 _He was dumbfounded cause his daughter just finished his story in short summary before he could even say anything, "Well that was fast. Sweety, I thought I was the one telling the story" he chuckled when his daughter tried to hide away from him with embarrassment._

" _You know, you are so much like your mother, 'know it all'." He teased her._

 _She pouted and huffed out, "Well, Mother told me that story long time ago and you were repeating the same one. So...of course I know it."_

" _Uh~leave it to your mother to tell the sappy story. So what should we do now? since we happen to have already finish the story." Galen asked his daughter._

" _umm, you can tell me about this place-" suggested his daughter._

" _right to the point, huh. She is just like you, Galen" said the man standing on the stairs._

 _The father and daughter were startled by the new voice and looked at towards the man who interrupted their conversation._

" _What are you doing here, Eamon?" asked Galen narrowing his eyes._

 _Eamon looked at the child who hid back behind Galen legs. Eamon smiled at the child but she shied away from him._

" _Nice to meet you too, Galen. At least she is cute and not stone face like you." Eamon told Galen with out any flame in it._

" _Eamon, I don't have time for chit-chat with you" with that said Galen took his daughter in his arm and power walked to the stairs._

" _Aww~ come on, at least introduce us. You stone face royalty." pleaded Eamon._

" _She would not be introduced to likes of you who waste times on petty talk." Galen sternly said._

 _Eamon gasped dramatically, "*_ gasp* _How cruel of you to say those mean things to your life long friend?"_

 _His daughter was watching him and the new comer having childish conversation, interestingly. It seems her father have some kind of love/hate relation with the new comer, she saw her father getting twitch on his eyebrow and mouth every time the man talked. She was staring at them with interest, when loud crash opened the door of a room where they were heading. Both of the men jumped away from the door crashing/ coming towards them._

" _Damn you!" shouted the boy who looked like in his early teenage from the floor._

 _The boy dusted off his clothes and muttered some cruses and got ready to pounce on his attacker, who threw him to the door and busted open it._

" _Oi, lad what are you doing breaking the door?" questioned Eamon with a angry twitch on the side of his forehead._

" _That punk of so called keeper, kicked me!" accused the boy pointing at the door ( or space where the door used to be)_

" _Who are you calling a punk you brat?!" came the frightening voice from the door (or space where the door used to be)_

 _There could be seen an old man with beard as long as his height, which was not that high or in other rude word he seems to be dwarf and angry...very angry._

 _She knew she should not interfere with strangers, but she could not stop herself asking her father, "Father, who is that little old man?" at this everyone outside of the room looked at the little girl in the arms of the blonde hair man in ponytail, they were speechless._

 _The boy brust out with laugh rolling on a floor and shakily pointed his finger at the little old man,"Duhaha~hahhah~duhahaha~..li..litt...hahaaha..little...hahahhh"_

 _At this the little old man came towards the boy who was laughing on the floor and comically tried to wring his neck. Though the boy was in death grip he was still whizzing out his laugh._

" _That is enough you two!" scolded Eamon. He picked the boy by the collar of his shirt._

 _The two were still busy; the boy was trying to kick the little old man and the little old man was trying to punch him._

" _Eamon Aridaios, keep your demon of a son away from me!" shouted the old little man._

" _Who are you calling demon?! You little old man!" cried out the boy._

 _The boy was ready to punch the little old man but his father caught him in middle of his attack and bonked him on his head._

" _Stay quite, lad" scolded Eamon._

" _I leave you for a minute and you create a trouble...huff~"_

" _Like a father like a son, huh~"came a taunting voice from Galen who was grinning from ear to ear and his daughter was giggling on his arms being fully entertained, which made the boy standing on the floor irritated._

" _Well, isn't it entertaining, princess" said Eamon with goofy at the girl "Would you like to meet my son? He would be great friend to you."_

 _At Eamon comment of being friend, the girl got twinkle on her eyes. But before she could even nod her head, the boy muttered, "I don't have time to be friend with puny child." With that said he walked away inside the room._

" _oi-! Lad come here you, right now! Don't be heart breaker, you brat!" shouted his father. Eamon followed his son in hope of convincing his son to be friend with that cute little girl._

 _The people at the door (space where the door used to be) were silent by the comment of the boy, where as the girl had tears at the edge of her eyes. At that instant moment she discovered that the boy was rude and not fit to be friend. So she disliked the boy and promised herself that she would not be friend with him nor talk to him._

 _Galen silently observed his daughter who stopped her tears from falling, now straight face with controlled emotion like his. He had already been irritated by Eamon but now he was down right angry with his life long friend/enymys' son. How dare that brat start emotion conflict on his angelic daughter? If he saw that brat near his daughter ever again he will skin that punk alive._

 _Galen keeping the violent thought in his mind, told keeper to go on, that he would be there after a few minute. The keeper left father and daughter and went inside the room._

" _Sweety, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" asked Galen with corncerned in his voice._

" _No, it is just that...I... I will miss you and mother."_

" _Is that all?... It's not about certain rude boy, is it?"_

" _N-no, of course not. Who would even get upset by that? So what if he doesn't want to be friend? I will have lots and lots of friend there." The girl said in happy voice._

" _Of course, you will. They would be very lucky to have you as their friend" said Galen with big smile and tickled her._

 _The laugh and chuckle could be heard from the daughter and father, respectively._

 _After a laugh both of them went inside the room. There in the room could be seen another door which was 30 feet high and seem to be covered in marvelous stones and symbols._

" _Well everybody seems to be in room, now shall we start." said the keeper._

 _Everyone nodded their head. The keeper went near the door and pricked his finger and whispered out the chant._

 _After the door was opened all of them went inside._

* * *

"Oh my god that was so heart touching...*sob*...so beautiful" the sobbing could be heard from the group, who were reading the book.

"It's ok Ales, cry out all you want. I approve of it." said Remo with tears on the brim of his eye.

"The father is so supporting,.faithful..I wish I had a father like that" muttered out Maka while wiping her face out of tears.

"You do have supporting father, Maka. Just not faithful." Soul patted Maka shoulder in sympathic way.

"Well, lets not stop here. We do need to finish this book." reminded Soul to others.

* * *

...

 _There inside of the door, a different world could be seen. The sight was mesmerizing, the child on Galen arms pleaded to be let down._

" _Wow~~this place is amazing. Is this a heaven, father?" asked the little girl._

" _No, stupid...this place is not heaven, it's Aahotep. Haven't you been informed about this place? Don't tell me that you don't even have any clue why you are here? You-mph..mpff" before the boy could finish his insult Eamon covered his mouth and the little girl just blew a raspberry at him.  
_

" _That's enough boy!" scolded Eamon._

" _I can see that your son has got your useless talent; talking before thinking"_

" _Hey, now- he may talk brass but he is a charmer, I tell you."_

" _All right you two, I would be very blessed to hear your yapping but I don't have that kind of luxary. So I will give you two an hour, after that your time is up." Informed the keeper. The two of the adults were left with their children._

"Sweety _, Are you sure you will be alright?" asked Galen with worry._

" _Yes, father. I will be fine."_

"No need to worry about our little princess, Galen. My son is here for her, aren't you my boy?" Eamon proudly announced which got him deadpan expression from everyone.

"Ahem.. anyway _Lad, I better not hear any complain from them. I know you are strong but could you think about your poor father and stop breaking things which seems to be very expensive and rare in here." requested Eamon._

 _The boy said haughtily, "No can do, pops I need to be as strong as I can be. Beside you are the one who told me that without breaking few things you won't know how strong you are. So leave it, old man."_

" _You are going to break this old man heart as well as money, son. You should be thinking about charming ladies not breaking bones. What are you, eight?"_

" _duh-! Aren't you my father you should know that kind of things?"_

" _Well, you sure don't look and talk like 8 yrs old."_

" _What can I say I'm a growing up kid. I don't want to end up like that guy" the boy said pointing at the keeper who gave him death glare._

 _At this Eamon ruffeled his hair and lift him up in the air, Galen and his daughter silently watched them being playful with each other._

" _Eamon, Galen, I see you two have brought your children." came the voice from the man who was in silver cape._

" _Yes, High priest." Both of them bowed down their head in respect._

" _Well let us not delay. The lesson for them has been ready." said the priest._

 _While Galen took his daughter in his arm and hugged her for time being, Eamon patted his son head and whispered in his ear. With that both of them said good bye to their children and came out from the door._

" _That was hard, seeing them being seperated from us.. Is this the only way?"_

" _Eamon, I really appreciate that putting your son in there. But you really don't have to do that-" before Galen could finish his sentence Eamon beat him to it._

" _Listen Galen, you should stop worrying about other, beside we are pritbor. We take care of what is our. So don't sweat on it." Eamon patted Galen shoulder._

" _Yeah, I know...I know...but there is no garuntee that they will be together in future. I mean the way your boy talk, there is no chance in heaven that he could win her heart. He is brute, insensitive and fool like you."_

" _hey- watch it- that's my boy you are talking about. I agree that he is little rough on edges, but I'm sure my future daughter-in-law will polish it in fine shining gems"_

" _That would be the only dream I would allow you to day dream about. Even if the star had written on them, Eamon if he ever let her be hurt emotionally or physically I will be the one to end his life." said Galen with dead seriousness and walked out from there._

" _You don't need to worry about it, my friend. You and I know that the two of them are already deeply connected with each other. It's the only matter of time that they have to realize about it."_

* * *

 _Lekhnu_Padhnu_Sunnu_

 _[Man! this is hard. Kaile saknu hola, hey bhagwan. lekhna sakti dau malai.]_


End file.
